


Flowers

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith helps him out, Bittersweet, Boys Kissing, Flower Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Dinner Together, Multi, Poor Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rude asks for advice, Rude brings his dates flowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tseng gets shot, gotta have some sad in here too, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rude wants to plan something special for his date. He wants to bring them some flowers to show them how much they mean to him, and there's only one person in Midgar that he knows can help him pick them out. Rude just hopes that his date is going to like his surprise.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rude/Rufus Shinra, Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The meaning of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter is going to be a different relationship for Rude. I might do a bunch, I might just do the three listed, I'm not sure yet.

Rude slowly made his way through the flowers, looking over each of them with a small frown. He knew he could pick any flower he wanted, and that his date would love it. But he still wanted it to be more meaningful than a simple handful of flowers. The perfect meanings for every petal, even if his partner didn’t know them. He wasn't going to simply show up with a cheap present that anyone could get their date- he was going to show them how special they were to him.

Which was why he’d approached Aerith earlier that week. At first, she had sassed him, telling him she wasn’t going to come back to Shinra and that he could just go home. But when he had said he needed her help, that had dropped away to shock, and slightly suspicion. Hearing his request, though, she had agreed and all but dragged the Turk back to her gardens to show him all the flowers that she had there.

Elmyra was not happy that he was there, and she stood at the front door watching them with a deep frown on her lips and her arms crossed. Rude wasn’t bothered by it though, as he followed Aerith. She pointed out this flower and that, stating what they all meant, and Rude could only admire her knowledge. He knew next to nothing about the many different flowers she had, or any flower, really. So he focused on listening to what they all meant.

“Roses have lots of meaning, depending on the colour of them. There some that mean passion and deep love, and some for friendship. Roses is really common for a date, though, so I wouldn’t go with that since you’re trying to be different here.” Aerith commented, walking past them. Rude nodded, glancing at them briefly. He had at first just assumed she would give him roses, and be done with it, but she seemed to be taking this seriously.

“Then there’s lillies- they mean loyalty, and virtue. Orchids stand for luxury, beauty…” The more he heard, the more Rude found it was difficult to pick. He had expected a few small examples, not this many. So when Aerith finally stopped, and turned to face him, he found himself at a lose for words. “… Rude.” Aerith moved closer, leaning in a little and holding her hands behind her back. “I know you want to pick them out yourself. So… Why don’t you tell me who your date is? Then I can point you in the right direction.”

“Well…” Rude fixed his tie, coughing before telling her. Instantly her eyes lit up and she straightened. Rude grunted slightly in surprise as she pulled him along. “Aerith, wait-“

“I have the perfect set of flowers for them, Rude! Right here.” She stopped, pointing. Rude stared at them before looking back at her. “Come on. You said this date was tonight, right? So we need to get these flowers into the best bouquet possible.” He nodded agreement, crouching down beside Aerith and gently brushing his fingers over some of the petals.

“Thank you, for this.” He added and she shook her head a bit, smiling at him. It had him pausing a little, but her words had him more surprised.

“Don’t be, silly. I may not like Shinra, but I know that you don’t exactly have a choice in working for them, Rude. I still think of all three of you as friends. You, Reno, Tseng… So this is the least I can do.” She said before gently nudging him. “Come on. You date won’t wait forever.” She added playfully, and Rude gave a tiny smile before picking the flowers.  
He only hoped his date was going to like the ones he’d picked.


	2. Pink Roses and Baby's Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno/Rude first. Rude brings Reno his flowers and they make dinner together for their date.

The stares from people as he made the way down the street were somewhat amusing, in their own way. Rude knew they weren’t really looking at him, though. He wasn’t in his usual Turk outfit, so that was another point he wasn’t the source of the stares. His grip tightened a bit on the bag in his hand, as he glanced at the flowers in his other.

Rude shook his head a bit, as he headed into the apartment building. After being there as many times as he had, he had his own key to get in, and he made his way up the familiar stairs, and down the hall. Everything was quiet- or perhaps that was simply Rude’s own nervousness getting to him. He hesitated, before knocking on the door.

“Comin, comin…” Rude smiled a bit as a voice called from inside the apartment. He held the flowers behind his back, waiting for the door to open before revealing them and holding them out to the red head in front of him. Reno stared for a moment, blue eyes wide with shock before he slowly took them. After first he didn’t say anything, but after a few seconds he took a deep breath, smiling a Rude.

“Well… Gotta admit I didn’t expect you to bring flowers, Rude. I thought you would just bring the stuff for dinner, maybe some drinks… But these…” At first Reno didn't move from the doorway, simply staring at the bouquet in his hands and breathing in the smell of them. Rude was more than content to watch the soft expression in those blue eyes, as Reno tried not to blush.

“Pink roses. And baby’s breath.” Rude nodded a bit and Reno finally moved to let him into the apartment. He set down the bag of food on the counter, as Reno moved to try and find something to use as a vase. Rude simply set about taking out their things to cook. He glanced over a few times, as Reno watching him for a moment, a small smile on his lips. "You should go and find something to put them in, you know. I can't cook all of this on my own."

It wasn’t anything fancy- he had gotten some things to make alfredo sauce, and they were going to make some pasta and shrimp with it. One of their favourite things to do was just to meet up at one of their apartments, away from people, and just relax. In all honesty, it was Rude's favourite kind of date to go on. After getting things all dishes out, they would sit on the couch, and put on a movie or show to watch together. Rude was left to sort through their food while his boyfriend went to find a something to use as a vase.

Reno eventually managed to find a large jug, filling it with water and fussing over the flowers. “Where did you even get these?” He asked after a moment, looking over at Rude.

“I asked Aerith to help me pick them out. She said that the pink roses are for admiration.” Rude moved over to wrap his arms around Reno as he finally stopped touching the flower. He brushed his lips against the red head’s cheek, right under the tattoo. “And the Baby’s breath is for sincerity, trust… And everlasting love.” He said softly.

Reno was silent for a moment, gently reaching up to touch Rude’s cheek before he turned to face him. Staring for a moment, he reached up, taking off Rude’s sunglasses and setting them beside the flowers. “Well… I guess this means now I need to find something as equally amazing to get you our next date.” He replied with a small grin. “But for now, Rude. We got some food to cook, and I’m starving.” He pressed a kiss to Rude’s lips before pulling away from his arms.

The rest of the time was filled with laughter as both of them fell into their usual banter while they cooked. Rude took care of the shrimp and sauce, while Reno was left with the pasta. Reno had a small grin that didn’t fade from his lips the entire time however, and Rude found himself smiling a little wider as he carried their food out to the living room with Reno carrying the flowers out in front of him to set them on the table while they ate.


	3. Purple Orchids and White Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude/Rufus. Rude tries to show his boss just how much he means to him, with some flowers. He's a little shocked by Rufus' knowledge on them, however.

Rude fixed his tie, shifting his footing as he stood outside the president’s office. He was nervous- far more nervous than he had been at any other time in his career. Joining the Turks had been less nerve wracking than waiting for Rufus to call him in.

A brief glance down at the flowers in his hand only seemed to heighten it. He had sent some of them to Rufus’ office, with a note saying he would be there shortly for their date. But he hadn’t received anything back besides a text to come up to the office instead of waiting down by the car. So he had made his way up, and now waited outside the door.

The silence was almost deafening to him. What was Rufus doing in his office that required him to wait for so long? Did he not like the flowers? Rude didn’t really think Rufus was the kind of person to like them, but he didn’t think the blonde would refuse a gift or throw them out. His thoughts were cut short however, as Rufus’ voice reached him from the other side of the door.

“Come in.” Rufus called, and Rude let go of the breath he was holding before he opened the door. He noticed Rufus instantly, standing with his back to the door and staring out the window. But his gaze was torn away from his partner as he noticed the vase now set on the corner of the desk and filled with the flowers from earlier. “… Rude. I apologize for making you wait so long, I was finishing a few papers for Tseng, and I wanted to keep my concentration… Your gift is lovely.”

Rude nodded, moving over and holding out the other half of them as Rufus turned to face him fully. He didn’t miss the way a small smile curled up the corner of those pale lips, but he resisted the urge to kiss them as he looked at his eyes instead. Rufus glanced at him, not an ounce of shock on his face as he slowly took them. “… I hope you don’t mind that I spent my morning getting them. It was the least I could think-” He started to speak.

“Purple orchids and white lilies…” Rufus cut him off, his voice a soft murmur as he breathed in the scent of the flowers. Blue eyes focused on Rude, staring at him above the petals and Rude fell silent. Thanks to his training not a hint of the shock he felt was shown on his features as Rufus continued. “Symbols of loyalty, respect, commitment… You really thought all this through before having them brought to me.” He smiled softly, and Rude slowly nodded.

“I… Wasn’t aware you knew what they meant.” He replied, surprised as Rufus moved to put them in with the others. Rufus chuckled a bit, glancing over at him and tilting his head a little. The blonde almost seemed to have an air of amusement around him that grew with every word from the Turk.

“Of course I know what they mean, Rude. I learned everything I could in exile, and flowers are rather interesting, with all their hidden meanings.” Rufus replied, and Rude moved over him, one hand reaching out to take Rufus’ own. Blue eyes watched his every move as Rude gently brushed his lips over Rufus’ knuckles, before pulling him closer and into a kiss.

Rufus was the first one to pull back, a flush spreading across his cheeks. “I think we have reservations to get to, for dinner.” Rude commented, and the blonde nodded. “Breathless already, sir?” He couldn’t help but tease just a little. He loved the way Rufus’ usually tense body relaxed into him, how he seemed to just be at ease. The he was able to provide Rufus with that was more than enough for Rude.

“You do have that effect on me. But we can talk more about that later.” Rufus commented, before taking one of the lilies and tucking it into Rude’s breast pocket. “Now… Shall we go?”


	4. Black Lilies and Delphinium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude visits Tseng at the hospital, when the Director gets hurt, and leaves some flowers beside his boyfriends bed.

Rude nodded slightly as Rufus stood up. The blonde gave a tiny smile to him, before he left, Reno following behind him. They silently shut the door to the hospital room, leaving Rude alone with Tseng. He stared at the bed for a minute, glancing briefly at the machine before moving over and taking the seat beside the bed that Rufus had just left.

Tseng had gone with them this time to protect Rufus. It was supposed to be a simple speech delivered to one of the sectors, and then they were to return home. But Tseng had felt something was off and had insisted the three of them accompany Rufus this time. The blonde had never doubted Tseng before, so they all boarded the helicopter and made their way there.

The speech had gone without a single problem, and Reno had made a comment jokingly that Tseng spent too much time behind his desk and was losing his edge. That was when they had heard the shot ring out and both Tseng and Rufus had hit the ground. Reno and Rude had scrambled over instantly, Rude pulling Tseng off and Reno trying to control the panic bubbling up at first when they saw the blood on Rufus’ suit. But Rufus hadn’t paid them any attention, focusing on Tseng. When Rude had looked at him, he noticed almost instantly that the dark stain spreading on his shoulder and the way Tseng was gritting his teeth.

“Get him back to the car- now. Reno. Deal with them.” Rufus had snapped instantly and taken Tseng from Rude’s arms despite Tseng’s protests that he could walk. They had rushed back, and Rufus was left idly tapping his foot as Rude worked to stop the bleeding. When Reno had come back, they’d taken off to get Tseng to the nearest hospital.

Which was where he was now, fast asleep. The bullet had hit a bone in his shoulder and landing on the ground one top of Rufus like he did only made it worse. Rufus had insisted he stay, but both Reno and Rude called convinced him he would be no help at all if he hung around the doctors. So while Reno and Rufus had gone to change, Rude had gone back home to get the vase of flowers he had planned on giving Tseng later that night.

Brown eyes fluttered open, and Rude snapped out of his musing as they focused on him. Tseng gave a tiny smile, moving his non injured arm up to touch his face. Rude paused as he realized Tseng was wiping away a tear from his cheek. He was admittedly embarrassed and shocked that he had cried, but he pushed the feeling away as he leaned forward to hear Tseng's words.

“Are those for me, Rude?” He murmured; voice still thick with sleep and Rude found himself simply nodding his agreement. He didn’t dare speak, simply letting his actions speak for themselves as he set the flowers on the bedside table. Tseng’s eyes seemed to follow them, and Rude leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “How long have I been in here? And how long have you been here, exactly?” He asked as Rude sat back.

“It’s the start of the second day, Tseng. They had you in surgery since the bullet hit your bone, and you were asleep for most of the day yesterday after it. But you’ll be fine.” Rude said, setting his glasses aside. He swallowed slightly as he held Tseng’s hand in both of his. After a moment of simply staring and seeing the faint flush in Tseng’s cheeks from it, he spoke again. “I’m sorry I didn’t do anything to help you.”

Tseng simply laughed, squeezing his hand gently. “Rude- you were the one who helped me in the car.” He replied gently, shaking his head. “Shush… What kind of flowers did you bring me?” He asked, looking at them as he changed the subject. Rude was more than happy to change it and he glanced at them.

“Black calla lilies and delphiniums. They mean encouragement, joy, and… Appreciation.” He said, and Tseng looked at him again, the colour rising in his cheeks once more. “I thought after all these years you would know…”

“I do. I just… Couldn’t remember.” He admitted with a sigh, closing his eyes. “I just hope they don’t end up dying…”

“They won’t. You’re not going to be in here that long, just a little bit. I’ll come back after my shifts as long as I can as well.” Rude promised, leaning over to press the button for the nurse. “But now that you’re awake let them check everything over and then I’ll see if Reno and Rufus are waiting outside to let them in as well.”

“Thank you Rude.” Tseng murmured, smiling gently as Rude leaned in to kiss him once more before stepping out of the way so the hospital staff could do their job as they came in.


End file.
